Orchis
Orchis is a genus of terrestrial orchids. Distribution This genus occurs mainly in Europe, NW Africa, and it stretches as far as Mongolia, China and Japan. Description These terrestrial orchids have tubers instead of pseudobulbs. They are extremely diverse in appearance. They produce an erect stem. The inflorescence is a cylindrical to globular spike 5 - 15 cm long with yellow, red to purple flowers. They start flowering at the base, slowly progressing upwards, except the Monkey orchid (Orchis simia) that flowers in reverse order. Culture Plants prefer well-drained low-fertility soils and areas with partial shade. This species is cool to intermediate growing. Water regularly. Divide plant when flower fades. Naming This genus gets its name from the Greek όρχις orchis, meaning "testicle", from the appearance of the paired subterranean tuberoids. Species *''Orchis anatolica'' Boiss., 1844. **''Orchis anatolica subsp. anatolica.'' **''Orchis anatolica subsp. troodi'' (Renz) Renz, 1932. *''Orchis anthropophora'' (L.) All.,1785. *''Orchis brancifortii'' Biv., 1813. *''Orchis canariensis'' Lindl., 1835. *''Orchis cazorlensis'' Lacaita, 1930. *''Orchis fauriei'' Finet, 1898. *''Orchis galilaea'' (Bornm. & M.Schulze) Schltr.,1923. *''Orchis italica'' Poir. in J.B.A.M.de Lamarck, 1798. *''Orchis mascula'' (L.) L., Fl. Suec., 1755. **''Orchis mascula subsp. hispanica'' (A.Niesch. & C.Niesch.) Soó, 1972. **''Orchis mascula subsp. longibracteatoides'' Balayer, 1986. **''Orchis mascula subsp. mascula''. **''Orchis mascula subsp. pinetorum'' (Boiss. & Kotschy) E.G.Camus, 1908. **''Orchis mascula subsp. speciosa'' (Mutel) Hegi, 1909. *''Orchis militaris'' L., 1753. *''Orchis pallens'' L.,1771. *''Orchis patens'' Desf.,1799. **''Orchis patens subsp. nitidifolia W.P.Teschner, 1975. **''Orchis patens subsp. patens. *''Orchis provincialis'' Balb., 1806. **''Orchis provincialis var. laeta'' (Steinh.) Maire & Weiller in R.C.J.Maire, 1959. **''Orchis provincialis subsp. pauciflora'' (Ten.) E.G.Camus, 1908. **''Orchis provincialis subsp. provincialis''. *''Orchis punctulata'' Steven ex Lindl., 1835. **''Orchis punctulata subsp. adenocheila'' (Czernaik.) Aver., 1994. **''Orchis punctulata subsp. punctulata''. *''Orchis purpurea'' Huds., 1762. *''Orchis quadripunctata'' Cirillo ex Ten., 1811. *''Orchis scopulorum'' Summerh., 1961. *''Orchis sezikiana'' B.Baumann & H.Baumann, 1991. *''Orchis simia'' Lam., 1779. *''Orchis spitzelii'' Saut. ex W.D.J.Koch, 1837. **''Orchis spitzelii subsp. latiflora'' B.Baumann & H.Baumann, 2005. **''Orchis spitzelii subsp. spitzelii''. **''Orchis spitzelii subsp. teschneriana'' B.Baumann & H.Baumann, 2005. *''Orchis wardii'' W.W.Sm., 1921. Natural Hybrids *''Orchis × angusticruris'' Franch. in V.Humnicki, 1876. *''Orchis × apollinaris'' W.Rossi & al., 1992. *''Orchis × bergonii'' Nanteuil, 1887. *''Orchis × beyrichii'' (Rchb.f.) A.Kern., 1865. *''Orchis × bivonae'' Tod., 1840. *''Orchis × blidana'' B.Baumann & H.Baumann, 1980. *''Orchis × calliantha'' Renz & Taubenheim, 1983. *''Orchis × chabalensis'' B.Baumann & al., 2003. *''Orchis × clandestina'' Hautz., 1978. *''Orchis × colemanii'' Cortesi, 1907. *''Orchis × fitzii'' Hautz., 1980 publ. 1983. *''Orchis × golestanica'' Renz, 1978. *''Orchis × hybrida'' (Lindl.) Boenn. ex Rchb., 1830. *''Orchis × klopfensteiniae'' P.Delforge, 1985. *''Orchis × kretzschmariorum'' B.Baumann & H.Baumann, 2006. *''Orchis × ligustica'' Ruppert, 1933. *''Orchis × loreziana'' Brügger, 1874. **''Orchis × loreziana nothosubsp. kisslingii'' (Beck) Potucek, 1976. **''Orchis × loreziana nothosubsp. loreziana''. *''Orchis × lucensis'' Antonetti & Bertolini, 2006. *''Orchis × macra'' Lindl., 1835. *''Orchis × permixta'' Soó, 1932. *''Orchis × petterssonii'' G.Keller ex Pett., 1947. *''Orchis × plessidiaca'' Renz, 1928. *''Orchis × pseudoanatolica'' H.Fleischm., 1914. **''Orchis × pseudoanatolica nothosubsp. buelii'' (Wildh.) ined.. **''Orchis × pseudoanatolica nothosubsp. pseudoanatolica''. *''Orchis × spuria'' Rchb.f., 1849. *''Orchis × subpatens'' E.G.Camus in E.G.Camus & A.A.Camus, 1928. *''Orchis × tingitania'' Hautz., 1976. *''Orchis × tochniana'' Kreutz & Scraton, 2002. *''Orchis × willingiorum'' B.Baumann & H.Baumann, 2006. *''Orchis × wulffiana'' Soó, 1932. References External Links *